This invention generally relates to the art of optical fibers and, particularly, to an optical fiber interconnection apparatus and a method of fabricating the apparatus.
Fiber optics are being used in electronic systems with ever-increasing frequency and intensity, because optical fibers can transmit much greater quantities of information than electrical conductors. In increasing numbers of applications, an optical as well as electrical interconnection is desirable between circuit components. Electrical energy is translated to optical energy which is transmitted by an optical fiber or fibers between electronic components, such as printed wiring or circuit boards. One of the problems with using optical fibers is that they are extremely small and difficult to handle. A typical fiber may be an acrylic coated glass fiber having a total outside diameter of 250 microns. These tiny fibers are fragile and cannot withstand abrupt turns or the like. Consequently, it has become known to bond the fibers to flat flexible substrates to form what is called an optical backplane. The present invention is directed to improvements in optical fiber interconnection apparatus or backplanes to address the problems of handling or manipulating optical fibers in interconnection systems.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved optical fiber interconnection apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of fabricating the improved optical interconnection apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the apparatus includes a flat flexible body member defined by a peripheral edge void of any projections. A plurality of optical fibers are mounted to the body member so that their ends extend beyond the peripheral edge, and the ends of a plurality of the fibers extend to different locations of the edge.
As disclosed herein, the optical fibers are mounted to the body member by a pressure sensitive adhesive. In one embodiment of the invention, a coating is applied over the body member, adhesive and fibers. The coating covers the ends of the fibers extending beyond the peripheral edge. The coating comprises a conformal layer having a silicone resin base. Still a further embodiment of the invention includes a second flat flexible body member over the plurality of optical fibers, along with a second plurality of optical fibers mounted to the second body member.
The invention contemplates a method of fabricating an optical interconnection apparatus, including the steps of providing a flat release substrate. Adhering a flat flexible body member to the release substrate, with the body member being provided with a peripheral edge void of any projections. A plurality of optical fibers are mounted to the body member as described above, and the body member and optical fibers then are peeled as an assembly from the release substrate.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.